


You're Still a Fruitcake

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Series: Prometheus Unbound AUs [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, AU for Prometheus Unbound, Episode: s08e12 Prometheus Unbound, F/M, Fruitcake, Lemon, Missing Scene, PWP, Prometheus Unbound, S08E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: AU for Prometheus Unbound (do I really have to say anymore?)I have another of these because my notes application saved the beginning twice and I forgot I'd finished it once already, so I'll probably post this one and the other one as part of a series.





	You're Still a Fruitcake

“Are we done?” Vala asked Daniel from her perch atop him.  
“I am,” Daniel said defeatedly, ready to be tied up again. She had just roundly kicked his ass and right now Daniel just hoped she didn’t lower herself the additional 3in or so it would take for her to feel that he was slightly aroused from grappling with her. He honestly feared for his physical safety if Vala didn’t like what he was feeling towards her.  
Vala did the exactly what he was afraid she would and pulled him up into a sitting position, with her on his lap. He panicked for a moment, but saw a lusty look in her eyes when she pulled him up to her face. She caressed his jawline and he involuntarily followed her movements as she pulled him into a kiss.  
Daniel kissed back as Vala broke the kiss and kissed him again. She did it one more time, this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. He had no secrets in this position and he felt himself stiffen more with kiss  
‘This is nuts,’ Daniel thought to himself. Then he thought, ‘To hell with that.’ When was the last time he’d felt this way about a girl? He could tell you when, Lenaea, and SGC had tried to ruin that for him to.  
Daniel caressed her back in his arms and rocked her backward, putting his own weight on his knees, he cinched himself tightly into the V of her legs.  
He bent down and kissed her again hungrily. Thrusting his buldging genitals into her.  
She reached up and undid his button fly and Daniel put his hands on the collar of he zat suit and pulled it down. Vala ran her hands under the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it off.  
Vala finished kicking the zat suit off so she lay naked in front of him.  
Daniel wrapped his arms around Vala's thighs. He rechinched himself into the V of her legs.  
He watched as he abruptly thrust into her, entering her with a soft breathy grunt. He pulled back and repeated the action, pausing a bit at the apex of the thrust.  
Vala moaned loudly and Daniel and Vala looked at each other, both of them panting.  
Daniel cinched himself as close to her as he could again. He wrapped his arms around Vala's back and began to thrust into her in earnest.  
Vala's head fell back as the soft back and forth thud of Daniel's cock against her lulled her into a state of bliss.  
A shiver ran through Daniel's cock and his rhythm faultered. They both looked down to see Daniel's cock, covered in Vala's thick vaginal juices scrape in and out of Vala's tight petals.  
Daniel turned back and looked into Vala's eyes before pushing her gently back towards the padded floor. He braced one arm firmly against the floor and held her back up with the other and thrust into her softly, holding her to his chest like a rag doll.  
Vala would usually have protested being physically manipulated like that, but instead she just pushed her pelvis up into his groin. She was fast falling apart. Any tactical advantage anyone could have hoped to gain from this was clearly at a loss. She could see that this was fast rushing towards the only possible conclusion of a very messy completion for both of them.  
With every thrust a feeling of pleasure so intense she thought she would fall apart started in the pit of her stomach and radiated through her toes and fingertips.  
Daniel was breathing hard, each thrust sending a singing note of pleasure through his limbs. His last time hadn't been like this, no time had been like this before. It was like Vala was a drug, coursing through veins and causing him to completely give himself over to this wild space girl.  
With a final thrust, Daniel felt his balls shift, Vala felt her own vaginal walls shift and contract around Daniel as she felt his balls contract against her slick, hot skin.  
Daniel drew out and thrust back into her against and felt a spasm run through his cock near the base of the thrust. He drove his cock the rest of the way into her violently and just paused a bit at the apex of the thrust, hips quivering and periodically drawing his hips imperceptibly back trying to thrust in deeper, trying to drive his cock as far into her as possible.  
After a moment of that he drew his cock out fully and immediately plunged it back in in a sawing motion. As his head plumbed the base of her vagina, covered in her thick juices, he felt a thick throb run through his penis.  
Daniel pulled out and thrust in again and felt his cock hitch.  
He drew out again and thrust back in before pulling out only an inch or so and thrusting back in, feeling himself coming.  
He drew back and plunged in only about an inch again, coming continuously as he shallowly thrust softly in and out of her.  
When their spasms had stilled and their arousal ebbed, Daniel pulled out of her softly and pulled her back onto his lap.  
He looked her in the face and shook his head slightly.  
"You're a fruitcake..." Daniel said to her and Vala head butted him in the forehead.


End file.
